1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to apparatus and method for monitoring belt slip in a belt-torque assistance system using a motor-alternator, particularly apparatus and method for monitoring belt slip in a belt-torque assistance system that restricts the performance of a motor-alternator or alarms belt replacement when belt slips.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle using an engine is equipped with a start motor for starting the engine to start the vehicle and an alternator generating power to operate the electronic equipment in the vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a motor-alternator combining the functions of the motor and the alternator is used. The motor-alternator 14 not only starts an engine 11 or generates power for electronic components 18, but assists torque of engine 11 in connection with engine 111 by a belt 15 or operates for regenerative braking.
The configuration of a vehicle equipped with motor alternator 14 is briefly described. The driving power generated from engine 11 is transmitted to a driving wheel 13 through a transmission 12, engine 11 is connected to motor-alternator 14 by belt 15, and motor-alternator 14 is electrically connected to an energy storage 19, such as a battery, or a DC/DC converter 17 and electronic components 18 in vehicle, through an inverter 16.
The engine and motor-alternator are connected through belt 15, such that when belt 15 slips, a predetermined function may not be implemented or some components may be damaged.
That is, when slip occurs between belt 15 and engine 11 or belt 15 and motor-alternator 14, it is difficult to precisely transmit torque, noise is generated, and belt 15 is damaged, which influences traveling of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.